Quedate Conmigo
by AmericaWRS10
Summary: Hermione Granger se da cuenta de que Malfoy a estado actuando muy extraño, por lo que decide averiguar que esta tramando, en su intento entran a la sala de menesteres donde encuentra a Draco junto a un armario evanescente y descubre la verdad sobre lo que esta pasando Draco y un secreto sale a la luz de ambos.


QUEDATE CONMIGO

Todo estaba confuso, el día había sido muy extraño, se había encontrado con Malfoy y el casi salió corriendo cuando la vio, no era normal en él y ahora que lo pensaba Malfoy había estado actuando muy extraño en los últimos días, sabía que su padre estaba en Azkaban por intentar robar la profecía el año pasado y que Draco y su madre estaban bajo mucha presión ante la sociedad, pero aun así Malfoy estaba actuando muy raro, siempre estaba distraído, se podría decir que presionado… Pero, ¿Con que estaría presionado? Los exámenes habían acabado y ella sabía que él era bueno en la escuela, pero inclusive en eso Malfoy había estado distante, siempre se le veía solo, pensativo, quien lo conociera bien podría decir que evitaba a la gente, ella se había dado cuenta a pesar de que no se llevara con él por todos los problemas que habían tenido pero aun así la confundió su reacción de ese día, Malfoy salió corriendo ¿Por qué no la insulto? No es que no le agradara esa idea pero aun así era algo muy extraño, será que estaría tramando algo… pero de ser así ¿no se supone que sus amigos lo estarían ayudando? Malfoy casi no se juntaba con ellos, ni siquiera con Parkinson, Zabini ni Nott, ellos serían los principales si estuviera tramando algo…

-Al menos que lo esté haciendo el solo- Dijo Hermione en un susurro después de estar pensando.

No eso no era posible ¿o sí? ¿Acaso Draco estaría tramando algo que no involucrara a alguien más? No, tenía que evitar formularse esas ideas… pero no se quedaría eso así…

Esa tarde Hermione le pidió a Harry el Mapa del Merodeador no se quedaría con la duda.

-¿el mapa?-pregunto su amigo confundido- ¿para que lo quieres Mione?

-Eso es cosa mía Harry- dijo ella intentando evitar el tema- ¿me lo podrías prestar?

-Claro, espera- dijo mientras iba por el mapa.

Eso era una ventaja podría saber dónde estaría Malfoy y descubrir si tramaba algo.

-Aquí esta Mione- Dijo Harry mientras le entregaba un pergamino doblado cuidadosamente y volteando a los lados para asegurarse de que no vieran el mapa- Cuando lo desocupes me lo devuelves.

-Claro Harry- Dijo ella mientras se iba- Por cierto, podrías evitar comentarle esto a Ron, no quiero que haga algún escandalo o algo similar- Le pidió Hermione

-C-Claro… no le diré nada no te preocupes, además como casi siempre esta con Lavender no lo veo mucho- dijo Harry, la mención de Lavender con Ron hizo que Hermione sintiera un poco de dolor, puesto que ella estaba enamorada de Ron, cosa que él nunca se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno… nos vemos Harry- Dijo Hermione saliendo de la torre de Gryffindor y dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca, al llegar se sentó en una mesa oculta en un rincón,

Hermione puso varios libros alrededor para poder disimular que estudiaba y no la molestaran, puso en la mesa plumas, tinta, pergaminos, libros, y el mapa ya desdoblado.

Miro a su alrededor para ver que nadie la estuviera viendo y pronuncio apuntando el pergamino con su varita- "Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Del Pergamino se fue haciendo visible los nombres de Los Merodeadores y los pasillos de Hogwarts junto con los estudiantes que habían en ellos, le empezó a checar buscando el nombre de Malfoy cuando se topó con algo que hubiera preferido evitar, en uno de los salones se encontraban los nombres de "Ronald B. Weasley" y "Lavender Brown" al ver los nombres tan juntos le dieron ganas de llorar, que alejo rápidamente su vista de esos nombres… odio el momento en que Ron le empezó a gustar, preferiría poder olvidar lo que sentía por el o poder ser su novia pero no, él había elegido a Lavender para eso, siguió buscando el nombre de Malfoy en el mapa cuando lo vio saliendo de las Mazmorras de Slytherin, iba solo opto por seguirlo, con el mapa seria sencillo seguirlo sin acercarse tanto, guardo rápidamente sus cosas y se fue a uno de los pasillos en el que podría seguir a Malfoy, estaba confundida, después de seguirlo por unos minutos habían llegado al séptimo piso frente a un tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado…

-¿Por qué Malfoy quiere entrar a la sala de menesteres?- se cuestionó Hermione mientras se escondía atrás de una columna donde no la vería el.

Malfoy se quedó frente el tapiz y apareció una puerta en la que entro seguido de Hermione que entro justo a tiempo sin ser vista.

-¿Qué estas tramando Malfoy?- Dijo ella mientras guardaba el mapa no sin antes haber susurrado "Travesura Realizada"

Vio que Malfoy se acercó a un armario y por lo que vio él lo estaba checando, se notaba tenso, preocupado, cuando ella por error intento acercarse un poco más y tiro un libro lo que provoco que Malfoy volteara a verla

-Granger- Dijo el entre asustado y enojado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría decirte lo mismo Malfoy… ¿porque intentas usar un armario evanescente?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un armario evanescente?- Pregunto el rubio confundido, él quería salir de ese lugar.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Malfoy y se lo que es porque he leído de ellos, sirven para transportar cosas o inclusive personas a otros lugares mientras tengan una conexión- Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más a Malfoy.

-Yo… - Malfoy en ese momento no sabía que hacer pero él sabía que era demasiado para el

-¿Con el hiciste que los mortifagos entraran a la escuela el día que murió Dumbledore verdad?

-No lo entiendes… No tuve opción Granger… me obligaron no tuve opción- Contesto Draco empezando a respirar rápido, por un momento Hermione pensó que colapsaría frente a ella

-Todos siempre tenemos opción Malfoy- Dijo ella acercándose lentamente a él.

-Yo no la tuve- Dijo mientras se remangaba la manga de la camisa dejando ver la marca tenebrosa de su brazo izquierdo- ¡NO TUVE OPCION!- grito al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar por la desesperación que sentía- Me obligaron a hacer la iniciación como un mortifago, me obligaron a reparar este armario, El señor tenebroso me obligo, mi padre no logro darle la profecía que el pidió y lo encerraron en Azkaban, El señor tenebroso no estaba contento con eso, por eso me uso… sabía que eso sería algo que dañaría a mis padres, que sería una tortura para mi madre y para mi padre… que si yo fallaba me mataría… ¡TU SI AS TENIDO OPCIONES! ¡YO NO!

Hermione no sabía que decir… era obvio que ella si tenía opciones a diferencia de Draco.

-Yo… sé que has estado sufriendo pero debes de tranquilizarte- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro- sé que con Voldemort de vuelta todo se complica y que no tenemos muchas opciones- Dijo ella

-Tú tienes más opciones que yo, tú no tienes que tener al señor tenebroso en tu casa ni saber que tu vida y la de tu familia dependen de lo que tengas que hacer para contentarlo- Respondió Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Sé que mi situación es diferente pero aun así es más parecida de lo que parece Malfoy, soy una sangre sucia y eso es algo que siempre me lo recuerdan, pero por lo mismo mi familia y mi vida corre peligro más porque soy amiga de Harry- Dijo ella mirándolo

-Eres mejor que muchas sangre pura- Dijo el viéndola a los ojos

-No te burles- Dijo ella confundida.

-No lo estoy haciendo te digo la verdad… Eres más que increíble Hermione y me hubiera gustado hacer esto de una forma diferente-Dijo Malfoy mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Q-Qué Haces Malfoy?- Dijo ella mientras retrocedía un poco y se sonrojaba.

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace años- susurro Malfoy mientras unía sus labios con los de Hermione en un extraño pero apasionado beso- Estoy enamorado de Ti Hermione- Dijo el rubio separándose unos segundos y volviendo a besarla sin soltarla de la cintura.

-Draco… tú… tú siempre me has odiado- Dijo ella confundida por el beso.

-No lo he hecho… tenía que fingir por mi familia pero… me enamore de ti… sé que es difícil de creer pero durante todos estos años no deje de ponerte atención y cada detalle que hacías, cada sonrisa, quería que fueran para mi… Weasley no sabe que está dejando ir un diamante por una piedra que puede encontrar en cualquier lugar… tú eres especial, no te merece eres demasiado para él y sé que también eres demasiado para mí pero he esperado demasiado que ahora no quiero dejarte ir- Dijo Draco mientras la volvía a acercar a él esta vez con más dulzura.

-Draco… yo… yo no… no puedo estar contigo… tu familia nunca lo aceptaría, nuestros amigos tampoco- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Sientes algo por mí?- Pregunto Draco con un brillo en los ojos buscando una esperanza en su respuesta.

Hermione se quedó callada, ella no sabía que decir… o mejor dicho ella si lo sabía pero le daba miedo decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Draco… yo siento algo por Ron- Dijo Hermione mirándolo, el brillo que tenía Draco se desvaneció en ese momento- Pero- Hubo una pequeña esperanza en Draco que la vio a los ojos- Pero, mucho antes de que eso sucediera siempre sentí algo por un chico que creía que era demasiado, que nunca lo podría conquistar, que nunca se fijaría en mi por ser quien soy… ese sentimiento lo intente ignorar, me dolía el pensar que el encontraría la felicidad pero que lo haría con otra persona y que a mí nunca me haría caso, por eso intente esconder ese sentimiento… pero no lo logre… sigo enamorada de ese chico- Dijo ella tímidamente casi en un susurro la última parte mientras se agachaba.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- Pregunto Draco con un poco de timidez.

-Un chico al que le di con el puño cuando los dos estábamos en tercero- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Debes saber que ese chico se enamoró profundamente de ti desde que le pegaste en la cara- Contesto Draco mientras le tomaba del rostro con sus manos y la acercaba a él para besarla.

Era demasiado para ambos, siempre habían pensado que se odiaban, que él, la odiaba y ella lo odiaba, pero después de varios años habían descubierto que no solo se habían enamorado de quien odiaban sino que esa persona sentía lo mismo. Fue extraño pero ambos sabían que a pesar de que sería difícil lograrían estar juntos.

-Te amo Hermione- Dijo Draco mientras sus manos recorrían el cabello de la castaña, ese momento era único, no le importaba que tuviera que estar apoyando al señor tenebroso siempre que eso le ayudara a proteger a su único amor.

-Te amo Draco- Respondió Hermione mientras lo seguía besando y con esas palabras fue suficiente para que Draco profundizara el beso, quería demostrarle que la amaba, que era de ella y que ella era suya, llevo una mano a su cabello mientras que con la otra empezó a recorrer su espalda y la pegaba más a él,

Sus manos se empezaron a deslizar por su cuerpo, mientras que ella lo acercaba más a ella agarrándolo del cabello, Draco metió una mano debajo de su blusa y empezó a jugar con uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra le agarraba el cabello, Hermione soltó un gemido quería separarse pero al mismo tiempo quería que el siguiera, Draco le quito el suéter y la corbata sin dejar de besarla, no quería separarla de él, la pego más a él mientras que con su varita convertía uno de los libros que habían en la sala en una cama, la acostó en ella mientras le quitaba la blusa y el sostén, el empezó a lamer sus pechos y a agarrarlos, ella solo soltaba gemidos mientras le quitaba la camisa y paso sus manos por sus abdominales, sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar al cinturón de él, él le ayudo a quitarle la falda mientras que ella le quito los pantalones quedando ambos solo con la ropa interior de abajo, Hermione podía notar la excitación de ambos, no lo creía que el que siempre la había despreciado, seria del chico del que se había enamorado mucho más que de Ron, y que para su sorpresa Draco sintiera lo mismo por ella, era algo inexplicable pero no iba a negar que eso no le desagradaba nada, ella lo quería en ese momento con ella. Sintió las manos de Draco recorrer su cuerpo, con delicadeza estaban recorriendo desde su cuello hacia sus pechos donde se detuvieron para agarrarlos nuevamente, siguieron bajando a sus piernas que las acaricio, sintió las manos de Draco recorrer en su trasero y una de ellas llego a su entrepierna, él en ningún momento la había dejado de besar, su mano se detuvo en la entrepierna de Hermione mientras que empezaba a sobarle sobre sus bragas provocando que ella soltara un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, le encantaba verla debajo de él, lentamente le quito las bragas y él se quitó el bóxer, su mano recorría lentamente su entrepierna ella deseaba que no se detuviera, que siguiera, Draco dejo de besarla y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione hare que recuerdes esta noche por mucho tiempo- Dijo el volviendo a besarla y con su mano empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione, ella solo gemía entre los besos que se daban y lo pegaba más a ella, Draco metió un dedo en ella primero lentamente, poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, inicio con un dedo dentro de ella, luego con dos, hasta que tenía 3 dedos dentro, cuando noto que ella estaba cada vez más mojada le dio un beso y bajo su cabeza al sexo de ella, la miro antes de pasar su lengua en su sexo, quería que ella gozara con el así como él estaba gozando con ella, sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para excitarla, ya que de la boca de Hermione salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes, lo que provocaban una gran excitación en Draco. Él se detuvo y agarro su erección para comenzar a penetrarla, pero Hermione fue más rápida, agarro su erección y empezó a masturbarlo mientras que la lamia, quería demostrarle que también podía darle placer. Draco no quería que ella se detuviera pero si quería complacerla debía hacerlo antes de que acabara en la boca de ella, volvió a acostar a Hermione en la cama y la beso con pasión y lujuria, mientras que con su mano acomodaba su erección en la entrada de ella, poco a poco la fue introduciendo mientras que ella soltó un gran gemido, al inicio comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro lentamente pero conforme pasaba el tiempo incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, se amaban y eso estaba más que obvio, querían demostrárselo, no querían detenerse, nada les importaba, a Hermione no le importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos de que ella quisiera estar con Draco, ni a Draco le importaba lo que dijeran sus padres ni sus amigos, él la amaba más que a cualquier otra chica con la que había estado, ya había guardado sus sentimientos por complacer a otros y había sido infeliz por eso, ya no le importaba lo único que ambos querían era estar juntos, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, unos sobre el otro, era lo de menos no les importaba como, pero ambos estarían juntos, Draco y Hermione siguieron amándose con pasión y lujuria por un rato más, hasta que los gemidos de ella se habían vuelto tan fuertes que él sabía que estaba a poco de acabar, ella se agarraba de la espalda de él, le había arañado la espalda pero a él no le importaba, había estado besando su cuello y su pecho, no sin dejar una que otra marca de lo que habían estado haciendo

-Draco- Grito ella cuando alcanzo su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él se corrió dentro de ella, pero eso no les importo, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. El la abrazo y la pego más a él, busco su varita en el suelo y conjuro una sábana y unas almohadas, no quería que ella lo dejara, la cubrió con la sabana y la beso con dulzura.

-Te amo Hermione- Dijo él y acomodo un mechón de cabello de ella que se había desacomodado por lo que habían estado haciendo, y se quedó mirándola como si tuviera ante sus ojos a una diosa, y para él era así, ella era demasiado para el pero sabía que no la compartiría con nadie, ella era suya, la había hecho suya y fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido.

-Yo a ti también te amo Draco- respondió ella acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, ese momento era muy íntimo para ambos, el poder demostrarse su amor solo con una simple mirada, o una caricia era una de las cosas que volvían únicas ese momento- Draco… ninguna de nuestras vidas está segura mientras Voldemort siga vivo… Por eso es que me iré para poder buscar una solución a eso.

-¿Te iras con Potter?- Pregunto Malfoy y en sus ojos se notó tristeza al oír lo que Hermione le dijo.

-Si Draco, cuando inicie el nuevo curso yo no regresare me iré con Harry para buscar una forma para vencer a Voldemort- Dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza

-¿La comadreja ira?- Pregunto Draco con un tono de ira y celos en su voz

-No le digas así y si, si ira con nosotros- Respondió Hermione a la pregunta de Draco.

-No quiero que vayas con ellos- Draco se enderezo- Sé que no te merezco pero no quiero que te vayas con un hombre por el que sentías algo- Dijo el viéndola seriamente, pero ella podía notar su dolor en sus palabras.

-Draco no tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo ella enredándose para estar a su altura, paso su mano por su cabello y su rostro mientras lo veía- Yo te amo a ti, eso no cambiara- dijo mientras lo besaba- Sera mejor que regrese a mi sala común- Dijo ella a punto de levantarse.

-Espera- Dijo Draco que la agarro de la mano- No te vayas

-Draco si no regreso a la sala común- Empezó a decir ella.

-P-Por favor… Hermione, no te vayas al menos esta noche "Quédate Conmigo" no sabemos cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo- La miro con dulzura.

Ella lo sabía bien, en unos días se iría con Harry y Ron para proteger a su familia, buscar los horocruxes y derrotar a Voldemort, no sabía si regresaría con vida de esa misión ni sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a ver a Draco, él se iría con Voldemort y su vida también correría peligro.

-Te amo Draco- Dijo ella mientras se volvía a acostar y se acomodaba junto a él.

Draco se acomodó junto a ella y los arropo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Hermione.

-Te amo mi Hermione- Dijo el dándole un corto beso- esta noche "Quédate conmigo" mi amor.


End file.
